Scarlet Reaper
by midna03
Summary: Simon Sutcliff is on the way to becoming a full fledged reaper, despite the fact he is half demon. Coupled with this, his father is causing trouble wherever he goes, and the demon his father had loved is nowhere to be found. Based off of anime, hints of MPreg, no sexual content.
1. Moonlight Reaper

**Hey, midna03 here! This is a pairing I've wanted to try for some time, but for the duration it mostly involves Grell and an OC I have created called Simon. There is no sexual content, but this fic does include connotations of MPreg though not in detail. This story is based off the anime, and some inspiration was taken from the OVA: The Story of Will the Reaper. I hope you enjoy! **

"You're…pregnant?" Sebastian uttered in disbelief, unable to believe what he had just heard.

Grell was beaming, his lush, luminescent green eyes shining brightly in the moonlight.

"Isn't it wonderful Bassy!?" he blurted, his words tumbling out in shaky excitement.

A deafening pause thickened the air, as the ghostly wind blew swiftly high atop the houses of humans. The incredibly large moon created shadows that danced along the rooftops of London where the two men stood. Sebastian stared at the reaper in disbelief, still trying to collect his thoughts. He slowly raised his hand to stroke his chin and frowned. This was impossible.

"How could this have happened?" he thought aloud, ignoring Grell's obvious enthusiasm.

Grell hesitated at Sebastian's wooden tone, but he decided to speak up.

"Well, you know that time when I could do whatever I wanted with you, and being the devilish woman I am I-"

"But you're not a woman," Sebastian barked sharply.

Grell winced at the cold remark, but shrugged it off with a smile. "Well, I suppose not but we still did what was necessary, didn't we?" Grell purred cheekily with a wink.

Sebastian was growing impatient, and he was close to losing his temper. "You are a man, therefore you cannot bear children," he reiterated in a slow, condescending tone.

"Well, God works in mysterious ways," Grell said with a blissful smile.

Suddenly Grell cried out as he was pushed against the chimney of the house by Sebastian, his arms pinned down by the demon's unnatural strength. The reaper tried to find his voice but was thrown by Sebastian's violent actions.

"C-Careful! You'll hurt the baby…"

Grell was silenced by the demon's blood-red eyes, staring into his own with a naked fury he had never seen in Sebastian. He pierced his gaze into Grell, causing him to tremble with fright. He spoke in a calculated manner, wanting his words to sink in so the reaper knew he was not to be made a fool of.

"I think you're lying to me."

Another period of silence, the only signs of movement being the trembling of the reaper, and the cold, deep breathing of the demon. Grell's heart raced as panic built up inside him. This isn't what he wanted at all, and he could feel his heart sinking deeper with each breath.

"Why would I lie about something like this?" Grell trembled, his voice breaking with the overpowering emotion he felt.

Sebastian pondered over this, his brain silently piecing together the evidence before him while he kept his icy gaze on Grell. He looked into his emerald eyes, searching for fault in his words. With all his being he wanted the reaper to break into a shark-like smile, burst out laughing at how he had tricked him and playfully remark at how 'deadly' his joke was. But his eyes were unwavering and honest, his face frighteningly serious, and with a hint of dread Sebastian knew he had spoken the truth.

Wordlessly, Sebastian removed himself from the shaking reaper. He turned away from Grell, and to the Shinigami's dismay he began to slowly walk away. But the demon stopped abruptly, a few feet away from his original position. Taking a steady breath, he spoke in a calm, cold tone.

"As a demon, I am shunned and hated by reapers. You understand that I cannot raise a child with you, I am bound to the underworld and that's where I'll stay. I wish the best for your child, even though they will surely have a hard life being half demon in a reaper world."

Grell couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. This wasn't happening.

Sebastian began to walk away once again, the echo of his footsteps thundering in Grell's ears.

"Farewell, Grell," said Sebastian, giving a small wave while still facing away, "And good luck."

Grell was paralysed, all his emotions imprisoned inside him and unable to escape. Desperately he wanted to protest but his voice was lost, and he was left to watch as the man he loved abandoned him and his child.

Suddenly, Grell's built up emotions rose to the surface and erupted from inside him. He rushed towards Sebastian with a surge of adrenaline, but found that his legs had turned to jelly. He gave an anguished cry as he fell to his feet, but had managed to extend his arms so his hands were wrapped around Sebastian's ankles. The demon could easily keep walking, but he stopped out of pity when he saw the broken reaper at his feet.

"You can't just leave me," Grell begged, black tears flowing freely from his eyes and blurring his vision with inky darkness. This wasn't at all how he imagined this to happen. It felt like a nightmare, as if he had to endure the pain for a little longer, just until he could wake up. But Grell knew deep down this was real, and he couldn't control the flood of despair pouring out of him, causing him to divulge everything he had ever wanted to say to the demon.

"I love you, Sebastian. I need you with me, I need you to stay," Grell wept, and the demon's eyes widened slightly at the reaper's use of his full name. Grell was shaking violently, and his grasp on Sebastian was slipping with each passing second. "…Don't you want to see our child?" he cried, choking on his words as the pain became too much to handle.

Sebastian felt sympathetic towards Grell, but he kept his stoic demeanour. He knew he couldn't do this, no matter how much pain he caused him. He was a demon, and there was no way he could raise a family with a reaper.

"Grell, you have my sympathies. But you know I can't do this, nor did I ask for this to happen. This is your mess, you can clean it up yourself."

With that, Sebastian began to walk away once again, and Grell gasped with fear when his grasp slipped. "N-no…" Grell whispered in horror, as Sebastian appeared to move in slow motion, drifting away further and further until he was gone. But still Grell didn't lower his gaze, and his hands continued to grasp at thin air. Only after a few seconds, when Grell felt the cold wind hit his tear stained face, did he slowly draw his hands away from where Sebastian had stood. He shakily got to his knees, covered his face with his hands, and wept. Gradually his weeping turned into shouts, which echoed in the eerie quiet of the night like the haunting wails of a tortured soul. In his cries he poured all his anger, all his sorrow, and all his regret for ever meeting Sebastian Michaelis. The unrelenting glow of the moon remained, but the silence of the twilight was broken by the howls of the heartbroken reaper.


	2. Red-eyed Reaper

The walls inside the reaper establishment were blindingly white, without a single mark or blemish. Even though the building was not the main reaper headquarters, it was still the England division, and so was a gigantic and magnificent establishment. While everywhere else inside the immaculate and intimidating building was filled with the sounds of busy typing and rustling papers, the main reception at the entrance was unusually quiet. The only noticeable features of the circular foyer were several hard chairs against the wall, a fairly large reception desk and a slightly wilting plant next to it. Sitting behind the desk was a tired, middle aged reaper, resting his head in his hand and looking incredibly bored. He had short brown hair, and black glasses that covered most of his face.

Just as the reaper was about to drift off to sleep, the doors at the entrance burst open, jolting the drowsy reaper awake. From outside a young reaper ran into the room, breathing heavily as if he had been sprinting. He put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath, not noticing the other reaper that was present.

The startled receptionist studied the boy silently. He had straight, scarlet red hair that touched down to his shoulders, and had glasses that matched in colour. He was also wearing red heels, and the reaper pondered why he would wear such extravagant shoes, let alone how he was able to run in them.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked, and the reaper jumped at his voice.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't know you were there," the boy laughed nervously, and quickly clacked in his heels over to the desk. He ran a hand through his hair, straightened his tie, and addressed the reaper formally.

"I'm here for the group study? For the exams?" he said vaguely, playing with his hands as he did so.

The receptionist noted his age, around 17, and realised what he meant.

"Oh right I understand, you're a bit late but I'm sure you can catch up," the reaper smiled, as he rummaged quickly through a variety of coloured tags. When he glanced up after finding the right tag, his gaze was fixed on the boy's eyes. He opened his mouth slightly in shock, for his eyes were not the distinctive green colour every reaper had. They were red, like a demon.

The boy coughed nervously when the reaper continued to stare, which caused him to snap out of his daze and apologise politely. He took a pen from the desk, and looked up to the boy once again, who was fiddling with his hands.

"Your name?" the reaper asked.

The boy looked up at the question. "Simon," he replied, and placed his hands nervously on the desk.

The reaper wrote Simon's name on the tag and handed it to him, and with a quick 'Thank you' the mysterious boy ran to the hallway, struggling to put the tag on his shirt as he stumbled out the foyer. The receptionist gave a small chuckle to himself, and continued to stare into space.

Simon rushed down the hallway, wincing each time his heels made their distinctive clacking sound. He was used to drawing attention to himself, what with his red eyes, or 'devil eyes' according to most people, but he still didn't like being the centre of attention. Despite his father's wishes he didn't dress in red; instead he wore black so he didn't stand out, with a white shirt and a striped tie. His father had begged him to wear heels, and since he wanted to make him happy he agreed.

Simon finally caught up to the group, and to his dismay the recruits were immediately drawn to the loud sound of his heels. All eyes were on him while he was panting, and even the older reaper that was leading the group stopped talking.

"S-sorry, Sir," Simon stuttered anxiously, "I guess I didn't realise what time it was."

The leader raised an eyebrow, but then gave a small smile. "Its fine Simon, you haven't missed that much."

The group continued walking, and eventually they were led to the hub of the reaper establishment, where many different reapers were busy filing, typing and organising those scheduled to die. There was a bustling atmosphere, and the group of recruits had to step into a corner to avoid getting in anyone's way.

Simon could hear some of the boys snickering behind him. He knew they were talking about him, but he didn't want to create fuss. He was always an easy target, what with his dress sense, his shark-like teeth, and his demonic eyes. When he had told his father about how others ridiculed him, he threatened to march down to where they lived and give them a 'deadly' warning with his chainsaw. But this would only make things worse, so ever since Simon decided just to endure it.

Despite the distractions behind him, Simon managed to pick out some of what the older reaper was saying.

"As you may know, you are taking exams very soon, so it would be wise to practise your practical skills along with studying how this establishment, and each department, works."

Suddenly Simon felt a tap on his shoulder from behind. He was reluctant to turn around, but if he didn't he would be constantly pestered by those behind him. Sighing, he slowly turned around to face the other boys.

As soon as he did, the boys feigned shock and one even pretended to faint into another boy's arms. The boy who had gotten his attention clasped his hand over his chest and pointed shakily at Simon.

"D-demon!" the boy shouted in horror, and a few seconds later the boys burst out laughing.

Simon was not amused, and sighed with exasperation at the joke. "Haha, very funny," he replied drearily. The main boy's name was Peter, and even though he was popular Simon was not overly fond of him.

At this Peter stopped giggling, and he stared confusedly at Simon. "But seriously, what are you doing here? You're obviously a demon."

Simon stayed silent, unsure of how to respond to such a rude question.

"Because there's no way you're going to convince anyone you're a reaper with those eyes," he continued, and the boys behind him chuckled.

Simon gave an exasperated sigh. It was true, he was half demon. But he was also half reaper. His father never talked about it, and whenever Simon mentioned it he would always change the subject. All Simon knew was that the man his father had loved was a demon.

"Hey wait, I think that guy over there could be his father," another boy chimed in.

Simon eyes widened. He quickly turned his head, and he gasped when he saw the boy was right. There was his father, in all his glory. He was sat on a desk cross legged, wearing so much red he looked like a warning siren. His long, scarlet hair ran down to his knees, and his feminine glasses hung low beneath his eyes. He was pouting his ruby red lips as he filed his nails, while the reaper next to him was sorting papers like a machine. He appeared to be tuning out the brightly coloured reaper completely, and since Simon knew what his dad was like he didn't blame him.

"Oh god," Simon whispered in horror, and quickly averted his gaze, his face turning as red as his eyes.

A cheeky smile spread over Peter's face. "Wow, it really is your dad!" the reaper laughed, being deliberately loud to draw the red reaper's attention.

"Shut up!" Simon hissed, not daring to turn around. Suddenly he heard a familiar, high pitched voice, and Simon knew he was doomed.

"Simon?!" his father exclaimed ecstatically, and the reaper's blood ran cold.

In the distance Simon heard someone bark "Grell, get back here!" but it was too late. He refused to turn around even when he heard his father rushing towards him, his heels clacking loudly on the solid floor. He could see the boy's faces react as the red blur drew closer, all of their mouths agape at what they were seeing. All of a sudden two arms wrapped tightly around him, with so much force that it nearly knocked him into the other boys. Simon cringed at the impact, and was rapidly turned around so he was facing his father. Grell's face was beaming, and a huge smile was plastered on his face.

"Hello, my darling! How are you? What are you doing here? Are you on a tour?" Grell babbled, asking each question in rapid succession while his eyes darted around the group. The other reapers began to giggle when they saw Simon's ears redden, and the leader of the group was left with his mouth agape, made speechless by the sudden intrusion.

Simon wanted to tell his father to go away, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he gave a shaky smile, and nervously turned around to address the other boys.

"Um, this is Grell, my father," Simon spoke hesitantly, and Grell's neon-green eyes widened.

"Ooh you've made friends already? Well I don't blame you, considering how handsome you are, kitten," he purred, pinching Simon's cheek as he blushed furiously.

"Daaad!" Simon yelled in embarrassment, pushing Grell's hand away as the boys laughed.

Grell giggled, and placed one hand on his hip while he tapped his chin. "Although, I do wish you wore the outfit I picked out for you. You'd look so dashing in red!"

Simon put his hand over his face and groaned. His dad seemed oblivious to how much he humiliated him, and to make matters worse he would never call him by his actual name. It was always 'kitten', or 'darling', or 'sharky' because of the sharp teeth he had inherited from him. It was great that he loved him so much, but he wished he didn't smother him like he did.

Suddenly a tall, thin reaper was standing next to Grell, and when he noticed Grell let out a shrill cry.

"Oh, Will! You startled me," Grell laughed, and ruffled the reaper's hair with his gloved hand.

William was not amused, and stared daggers at the ruby reaper. He then glanced at Simon, raised an eyebrow, and grabbed Grell's coat roughly, making him yelp in surprise.

"Come along Grell, we have work to do. You can't be going off and talking to children."

William dragged Grell away by his coat, but the reaper struggled against his grip and managed to turn to wave goodbye to Simon.

"Bye bye, my sweet! I'll see you later!" Grell cooed, blowing him a kiss. William put his hand over Grell's mouth, to which he gave muffled cries.

"Shhhh, you're making a scene," William hissed, as Grell continued to struggle.

The other recruits were still chuckling at Grell's display, and Simon sighed deeply.

"Wow, you do have cool parents Simon," Peter said sarcastically, and Simon became alert at the plural.

"Parents? Oh no, I only live with Grell. William's not my dad," Simon said with a small smile, but when he turned away from the boys his smile faded. No, it was only Grell in his eyes. He had no idea where his other dad was, or who he had been. Only that he was a demon that had broken his father's heart.


	3. Blazing Reaper

Simon walked at a brisk pace down the spotless hallway. He was determined to be on time for once in his life, especially since today was a very important occasion. It was the day that he would find out who his partner was for the final exam, and he wanted to make a good first impression. It was hard enough as it was for Simon to make friends; he didn't need anything else getting in the way as well.

The young reaper began breathing heavily as he approached the door. He would also find out what grades he got in the other exams. Simon prayed they were good, so that he could at least have a chance at becoming a full-fledged reaper despite the obvious handicap of being half demon. When Simon reached the door he stopped and took a deep breath. "Relax," his father had said to him that morning, "If you feel worried take a deep breath, and don't lose your cool. Take everything in your stride." Remembering those words, Simon shakily raised a hand to push the door, and entered the room.

Grell hummed blissfully to himself as he strolled down the hallway. William was off doing paperwork, and had sent Grell on an errand so he didn't distract him or cause problems. The errand was, unsurprisingly, to just take a walk and not cause trouble. The reaper thought this was fair enough, although he wished William hadn't put it so coldly.

As the reaper got close to a door at the end of the hallway, he stopped humming and paused for a moment to stare at the door. Grell wondered if this was the room where Simon was. He smiled at the thought, and continued walking leisurely past the door. But he only got a few steps past the door until he heard a shout from the room that made him stop dead in his heels.

"I'm not getting paired up with that creep!"

Grells eyes flashed, and he saw red for a split second as he stomped over to the doorway with the aim of storming in. But he came to his sense and froze, slowly removing his hands from the door and placing an ear on the door to listen in.

Simon could feel his breathing quickly getting out of control. He had gotten all Bs in his exams, which to be fair was a decent score. In fact he was happy he had gotten this far. But his chosen partner thought otherwise.

The examiners frowned at the reaper's insolence, as they tried their best to explain their decision to the hostile reaper.

"Getting straight Bs is still a good score. Since you have achieved an A average, Percival, you are to be paired with a B grade student to maximise his potential. "

Percival glared at Simon in disgust, making him wince and lower his gaze. His partner had a smugness that suggested he was superior to everyone, and had blonde, perfect hair that was cut short. Even though his face was fairly attractive, his fierce eyes and his mean smile made him appear ugly.

"I don't care about his potential, he's incompetent!"

Simon blushed at the blow to his pride, and tried to take deep breaths to calm himself. What did he know? He'd never seen what he could do, he was just being prejudice.

"It's not my fault he's half a reaper," Percival carried on spitefully, "What good is he to me? It's his mess, he can clean it up himself."

Grell felt his blood run cold at what he had heard. When he remembered the demon who had said the exact same thing to him, he could feel all the pain from that day rise to the surface and tears form in his eyes. Even though he had endured the sting those words had left behind, the thought that his son would be hurt like he did was too much to bare. He began to shake as his blood boiled, and his normally trouble-free eyes came alive with a fire that couldn't be contained. His sharp teeth spread into a ferocious snarl, his fists clenched with raw anger, and without thinking Grell burst through the door with such force that it hit the wall on the other side with a deafening crash.

The examiners didn't have time to react when a crimson blur burst into the room. All they saw for a brief second was his long red hair and fearsome scowl, as his crazed eyes locked on Percival. They could only watch in awe as the reaper stormed over to the startled boy and grabbed him violently by the neck, pinning him against the wall effortlessly whilst ignoring his screams. At this, the examiners immediately came to their senses and rose to stop the insane red reaper. Tears welled in Simon's eyes when he saw his father terrorising Percival, and found he was so scared that he had no voice to shout. All he could do was watch with blurred vision, and he felt the pain in his heart worsen when he saw tears running down his dad's face.

"I'll kill you! How dare you talk to my son like that?!" Grell cried, his hands shaking around the boys neck. But when the red mist had cleared from his vision and he realised what he was doing, Grell found he had caused too much trouble already. He dreaded to think what would happen when William found out about this.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sutcliff!" the examiners roared, as they grabbed him roughly by his arms and tried to pry the reaper away from the terrified boy. The reaper couldn't keep his grip as he shook uncontrollably, and he felt it slip when all his anger seeped out of him. He felt more tears of remorse escape as his hands were held behind his back and he was dragged roughly out of the room.

Simon was left alone in the room, feeling as though what had just happened was all a part of a nightmare. He had never seen his father act with such blind fury, and he didn't know whether he was touched or terrified by how protective he had become. He trembled as he silently cursed himself, his dad, and all the problems they both caused.


	4. Scarlet Reaper

Simon sat alone at the chairs next to the reception desk. Not even a receptionist was present when he arrived, and he thought this was probably for the best. When he was sent here to recover, he wanted to be alone.

His exam pairing had been postponed due to 'complications'. Simon knew all too well what his father could do, but he still couldn't believe what had happened was real. How could his father sabotage him like that? One of the most important days of his life, ruined by his father's compulsive need to protect him. Simon closed his eyes and lowered his head solemnly, not wanting to think about it any longer.

Suddenly, Simon could hear the familiar sound of clacking heels slowly getting louder. He didn't look up at the sound, and even when he opened his eyes and saw scarlet heels at his feet he still refused to look up at his father.

"Hey Sharky," Simon heard his father say softly.

Simon continued to stare at the ground. He knew he was being rude, but he just couldn't look his father in the eye.

There was silence for a moment, and then Grell spoke again.

"Sorry about yesterday, as you know I can be a bit hasty," Grell joked, trying to make light of the situation.

Simon still refused to speak. He wished his father would take the hint and go away, but when he opened his eyes he saw the red heels still staring back at him. After a few seconds and no reply, the reaper saw the heels slowly move away, but then he could hear the sounds of his father casually sitting down next to him. Simon sighed, and continued to stare at the ground. The awkward silence cut through the air once again, until Grell spoke up to stimulate conversation.

"They've demoted me, you know. My beautiful death scythe has been confiscated by William, so I'm back to scissors once again," Grell sighed disgustedly, as if even the thought of taking his chainsaw was offensive to him.

Simon gradually raised his head, and began playing with his hands awkwardly, still not turning to look at his father. He licked his lips nervously, unsure if he should speak.

"…Again?" he said curiously.

Grell was alert at the reply, and he looked at Simon with wide eyes at the fact he was talking again. Even though he didn't look back at him, Grell smiled at the fact Simon was acknowledging him. He frowned in confusion at Simon's question, and then his face lighted up when he realised.

"Oh I haven't told you, have I?" Grell said excitedly, and Simon shook his head weakly. Grell smiled happily and put his hands behind his head.

"Well it was some time ago, before you were born actually. I'd been doing some rather…unorthodox killing for a friend and was caught in the act. William ended up taking it away and I had to have scissors instead."

A smile grew on Simon's face, and even though he didn't turn to his father he started to laugh. Grell laughed too, partly at what he said and out of joy that Simon was happy again.

"Yes it was a pretty eventful day! It was actually the same day I met-"

Grell stopped mid-sentence, when the memories flooded through his mind and made him unable to speak any further. He remembered the moonlit night, the cold tiles below his feet, and with all his heart he wished Sebastian had stayed with him. He wished the demon was here to see what an amazing boy they'd had, and how he had inherited the strength and dignity that Sebastian valued so much. When Grell looked at Simon's ruby-red eyes he saw the love of his life, and it was enough to bring him to tears.

When Grell had stopped talking, Simon turned confusedly to his father. But when he saw the expression on his face, Simon was suddenly struck with guilt. He knew who his father was going to mention, and the tears that were forming in Grell's eyes made all of Simon's anger seep out of him. Without a word Simon smiled faintly, and held his father's hand in his while he leaned his head on his shoulder. He could feel his father shaking, trying to hold back further tears which caused Simon to squeeze his hand tighter. He felt Grell's chest rise and fall slowly, as he took deep breaths to steady his voice.

"You're a wonderful boy, Simon," Grell spoke softly, and Simon's eyes widened at the use of his full name. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You're perfect."

Simon felt tears build up in his own eyes at his father's words. But then his father ran his hand through Simon's hair, and the two reapers locked eyes.

"Just like me," Grell smirked cheekily, exposing his shark like teeth as he returned to his carefree self.

At this, Simon felt a smile creep across his own face as he felt all his worries fade away. When he looked at Grell he began to laugh, and Grell laughed alongside him. In that moment, Simon realised that he didn't need to know who his other father had been. If he had Grell, he was the luckiest reaper in the world.


	5. Hunting Reaper

**Hey guys, I know its been a while but I've decided to include an extra, sort of an epilogue, to this story ;) from seeing so many requests haha, so this is something I wrote for fun. I hope you like it, I still don't know if Ill continue with this story but yeah :3**

It was Simon's first time collecting souls with his dad. He and Ronald jumped recklessly from roof to roof, howling and laughing like beasts on the hunt. The powerful chug of Ronald's mower harmonised with his own death scythes; two buzz saws his father had specially made for him. They were the perfect present, and complimented his father's weapon well.

At that moment, Grell and William were elsewhere, and had tasked Simon and Ronald to deal with a portions of the souls they were to collect. There had been a train wreck, so there was a lot of mess to clean up, and four reapers were better than two.

"How much longer till we get there?" Ronald shouted over the noise.

"Not long; I think that's it up ahead," said Simon.

In the distance the glow of cinematic records lit the skies with the souls of the victims. The two reapers kept running at superhuman speed, the force crumpling the slates on the roof beneath them.

Sebastian made no sound as he crept towards the train wreck, his black attire acting as camouflage under the night sky. This must be what his master wished to investigate; the latest in a series of crimes by an unidentified subject. He was just about the leap down to the scene when he saw the glow of records clawing towards the heavens. Sebastian sighed.

"Reapers," he murmured. This would complicate things.

Sebastian suddenly became aware of a noise fast approaching him. He quickly hid behind a nearby chimney, hoping he hadn't been spotted. The sound of roaring motors filled his ears, and he realised they must be right behind him.

Ronald panted heavily at Simon's side. "Woah, you're fast."

Simon smirked, as they both began collecting records. "You sound surprised."

"Well, I guess it would make sense, with all that demon blood in you."

Sebastian's eyes widened.

"I bet I can beat you though, even with your speed!"

Ronald revved up the engine of his scythe and ploughed his way through the souls, swerving manically and heading straight for Simon. The reaper dodged him easily, back flipping out the way and landing on top of his scythe, cutting all the souls in their path in the process. When they came to a stop Ronald blinked in amazement.

Simon laughed triumphantly. "I don't just have demon speed, but eyes like one too," he quipped, pointing towards his scarlet orbs.

Ronald pouted, resting an elbow on his lawnmower. "I suppose I can't beat that. Think you can handle the ones at the back?"

"Just watch me," Simon spoke proudly, and hurried to the other side of the roof.

"Demon reapers? This was most strange," Sebastian thought, the idea making him uneasy. He was too startled by what he had heard to realise Simon was coming his way, and by the time he had seen him it was too late.

When Simon saw Sebastian against the chimney his smile faded. The two looked at one another, both hit with the eerie sense that they knew each other somehow. All was silent as Sebastian studied the reaper, his blood running cold when he saw the reaper's eyes matched his. Ronald frowned at the silence, and went over to see if there was a problem.

"Hey, Simon, you okay?" Ronald asked, but his voice trailed off when he saw Sebastian. "Woah, a demon."

Simon's breath grew short, a glimmer of hope growing inside him.

"Weird, you two look really alike." Ronald looked back at Simon, who was visibly shaking.

Sebastian looked pale, but his face remained stoic. He knew this was bound to happen someday, but he still could not form words. The look in the demon's eyes was enough of a hint, causing Simon's own to well up with tears. The reaper tried to speak, but in the end all he could think to say came out in a cracked stutter.

"F-father?"

Suddenly the burr of weaponry cut through the silence as two reapers landed on the roof. Simon turned around and let out a silent gasp when he saw Grell coming this way.

"There you are, Sharky! Me and Will are all done here, so if you're ready we can-"

Grell's voice cut of when he saw Sebastian, Simon being the only thing between them. Several tears escaped the young reaper's eyes, unable to look at the expression on his father's face.

After a pause Sebastian gave a small smile. "Good evening, Grell. It's been a while."

Grell said nothing, his face slowly turning from numb shock into anger. Without a word he grabbed Simon's arm and stormed away from the demon, causing the reaper to yelp in surprise. Simon quickly looked back at Sebastian, but before long he was too far away to see him. He was about to yell in protest, but noticed that Grell was shaking as much as him.

"Dad, what are you-"

"You are never to speak with him again, understood?"

Simon was thrown but how cold his father was, as if he had suddenly changed into a completely different person. He was scared to say anything, but the sight of the demon he had always wanted to meet compelled him to continue.

"But, he's my-"

"He is not your father, I am," Grell barked sharply.

When they were far enough away Grell stopped, releasing his hold on Simon. They both knew the reaper could run back, but Simon was too shell shocked to move.

"I've been both your mother and father ever since you were born, and he has never had the decency to show his face to me. He isn't a part of our family."

Grell was facing away from Simon, but he could tell his father was holding back tears. The reaper was struck with guilt, and moved to comfort him. "I'm sorry I've brought everything up again dad. I won't ever look for him, I promise."

Grell gave a small smile as a thank you, and ran a hand through Simon's hair. The two stood together without words, until Grell gave a deep breath.

"We should leave. I'm sure Will and Ronald can handle the rest." He gently held Simon's arm in his as they made their way back home.

"…Sorry for being so cold to you, Sharky."

Simon felt more tears escape from his eyes, but quickly brushed them away. "It's okay, dad."


	6. Shape Shifter

**Hey again! This is a prologue chapter that I've come up with, I've been playing around the idea of Simon being able to change into an animal like demons can, and this is what I wrote :3 I hope you like it, its not exactly an update just a little extra X'D**

Simon giggled excitedly at the toy dangling in front of him. Grell laughed too, waving the toy in front of him as the toddler tried to catch it. He was so happy to get time off work so he could spend it with his son. William was absolutely swamped with having to deal with both his and Grell's workload, but he was sure the reaper understood.

Suddenly there was a beeping sound from the kitchen, and Grell got up to retrieve the cookies he had made. "Don't go anywhere sharky," he cooed, bopping Simon playfully on the nose.

Whilst Grell was in the kitchen Simon busied himself with his toys, when he got an idea. Now was the perfect time to show him the new trick he could do! After all, he had pretty much mastered it. The young reaper smiled at the thought of how proud his dad would be.

Grell soon came back into the room, carrying a full tray of cookies. "I hope you're hungry!" he beamed.

Simon was practically bursting with excitement. "Daddy, Daddy, look what I can do!"

Without hesitation Simon concentrated hard, and immediately he was enveloped in scarlet feathers. An ominous hum accompanied the vortex, and within seconds the plumes vanished to reveal a wolf cub. Its fur was a sharp shade of red, apart from a streak of black that ran down to its snout. The cub wagged its tail, panting happily at the reaper.

Grell dropped the tray of cookies with a loud crash. He stood paralysed for a moment, and let out a shrieking cry before rushing to the kitchen. The young wolf cocked its head, confused at Grell's response. Grell whimpered to himself, pacing up and down in a panic.

"What do I do, what do I do?! This wasn't in the book I read…I know! I'll call William!" Grell raced to the phone and punched in the numbers, hesitantly looking back into the lounge at the wolf. As soon as he heard the reaper's voice he began blabbering.

"…Hello? William? I've got a very big problem my son, he's, well, he's been possessed by a wolf? Or at least there's a wolf instead of him? What was that?" Grell gasped in disgust. "No I've not had relations with a demon hound Will! Do you think that low of me?" he blurted, frantically recalling his mind for every encounter he'd had with Pluto.

Grell halted when he heard sounds coming from the lounge, and raced inside to find Simon back to normal. The reaper had never been so scared in his life, and almost fell to the ground with relief.

"Oh thank goodness…yes Will he's okay. Thankyou."

Grell hung up the phone and rushed over to hug Simon, never wanting to let him go. "Are you okay, my sweet? What happened to you?" He looked over the reaper, checking for any signs of harm.

Simon looked sheepishly at his dad, a wave of guilt flooding over him. "I'm really sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to frighten you, I just wanted to surprise you." he swallowed nervously, not sure if he should carry on. "I thought all reapers could do it," he whispered.

Grell looked up at Simon, saddened by the ashamed tone in his voice. He stroked Simon's cheek comfortingly and gave him a small smile. "It's okay, I was just a little shocked. I'm just happy you're alright."

Grell furrowed his brow in thought. "This is strange though. I don't know where you could've gotten the power to-" the truth suddenly dawned on the reaper, and he grew quiet. "…oh."

Simon blinked, confused at his father's sudden sadness. "What is it Daddy?"

Grell said nothing for a moment, avoiding eye contact with Simon so he didn't tear up. After a pause he gave a small smile. "Don't worry Sharky. You can do it if it makes you happy, but maybe not around other reapers. We don't want them getting jealous do we?" Grell chimed, ruffling Simon's hair playfully.

"Okay Daddy!" Simon laughed, and ran to find other toys to play with.

Grell looked at Simon for a bit longer, before getting to his feet with a sigh. "I guess I should look for a demon book in the library," Grell mumbled under his breath, and began cleaning up the mess on the floor.


End file.
